The Lightning Fox Alchemist
by sweetbabies1342
Summary: This may be a LingxOCxEdward story, but I'm not sure yet. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist only my Ocs.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Lissa Hughes

Height: barely shorter than Edward.

Weight: 110

Looks: She is half Ishvalan (her dad was Amestrian). She has white hair that has a blonde tint in it. Normally she has her hair in a low pony tail at the base of her neck. Rusty eyes that can't decide if they want to be red or light brown, light tan. She is short but because her mother was short. Auto-mail on her left arm and right leg and a tattoo of the lightning transmutation circle on her right wrist. Her auto-mail on her left arm stops at her shoulder.

Clothes: She wears long black pants with military boots. A black wife beater under a dark blue jacket. Her state alchemist watch is around her neck. She wears white gloves like Edward.

Family: Her father Sebastian was Maes Hughes much older brother and she has a brother Alex that is 15 years older than her. Lissa's mother died giving birth to her. The rest will be told in due time.

Past: when her brother went to Ishval to fight in the war. He left her with Trisha Elric because Sebastian was good friends with Hohenheim and when he told Trisha she told Alex that she would take care of Lissa. That's all I will say about her past for now.

Other info: Her alchemist name is the lightning fox alchemist because she use lightning to shock people by snapping your fingers like Roy, but she can do any other type of alchemy too. Lissa learned her fighting techniques by studying Xing fighting styles. She loves to make and fight with swords.

(Lissa's p.o.v)

"_Children of God, who live on this Earth, have faith and thou shalt be saved. The God of the sun Leto enlightens thy path. Behold, having descended from his throne the lord shall save thee from thy sins. As a messenger of the sun god I am your father." _

I sighed as I listened to the radio. '_What kind of bull shit is this' _I asked myself. I mean I believe in god but not this sun god guy. Alphonse, Edward and I were sitting at this food bar thing. In a town called Reo in the middle of the freaking desert. Don't get me wrong I love hot weather and deserts but listening to Edward complain about being too hot got old after the first hour. I was lazily drinking water and resting my head on my gloved hand. Ed was eating and Al was just sitting there listening to the radio broadcast.

"A radio broadcast of a sermon?" I heard Alphonse ask.

"A messenger of god?" I then heard Edward ask.

"What's that?" I concluded.

"I think I should be asking the one saying 'what's that' about you" The man running the food place said.

"Excuse me?" I looked at the man I think he was bald but wore a dark beanie. A few wrinkles here and there on his face and a mustache to top it off. He was cleaning a cup and had an apron on.

"Are you street performers?" My head fell out of my hand and I hit my head on the table. Ed spit out his drink getting it everywhere including me. I glared at the man.

"Ok pops what part of us look like street performers?" Ed asked before I could.

"I keep looking at you but that's all you could be?" I looked behind us were little boys were talking about Al's armor.

"I don't see people with faces like yours around these parts often tourists?" The man asked.

"Yeah, we're just looking for something." I told the man politely.

"Anyways, what's with this broadcast?" Ed asked.

"You haven't heard of lord Cornello?" Ed, Al and I all looked at each other then back at the man. "Who?"

"Founder Cornello messenger of Leto, the sun god!" I stared at the man my eye brows furrowed. Some other men were gushing about how great he was or something like that but I didn't really pay attention.

"Hey kids are you listening?" The man asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Nah, I believe in god but just one not the sun god?" I told him.

"Well I'm stuffed lets go guys" Ed said as he jumped off the stool. I told him alright and jumped off my stool but when Al went to stand up he hit his head on the roof knocking the radio off. '_Here comes the yelling'_

"HEY, don't cause any problems here! It's all because you're walking around in a suit like that!" My eye twitched '_Ahh, there it is.'_

"Sorry, sorry we'll fix it right up." I smiled when Al said that. '_Always has to keep the peace.'_

"Fix, how?"

"Just watch Ed told the man." I watched as Alphonse drew the transmutation circle. "Here I go,"

A bunch of lightning seemed to explode from the circle and when it was done a radio that probably worked better than the real thing was sitting there. "How's that" I asked them.

"I'm totally stunned; you can use the 'power of miracles'" I got a dead panned look and stared at the man like he was retarded.

"We're alchemists"

"Just call us the Elric brothers were sort of famous." I rolled my eyes when he said that. I don't like it when he gloats like that.

"Elric brothers I've heard of them before!"

"If these are the Elric brothers than that girl must be Lissa Hughes!"

"Two of them are State alchemists!"

"The Fullmetal Edward Elric and the Lightning Fox alchemist Lissa Hughes." All the people swarmed me and Al asking questions of why I was called the 'Lightning Fox alchemist'

"So you're that genius alchemist"

"I get it! You're wearing this armor you're also called 'Fullmetal'!

I started laughing when Al began making a fuss saying how it wasn't him.

"Huh, that shorty over there?" I started laughing even harder.

"**WHO'S A SUPER SMALL STACK!"** Even though I should be mad because I'm shorter than Ed, I loved seeing freak out about his height.

"I'm the little brother Alphonse Elric."

"_I'm_ the Fullmetal alchemist Edward Elric."

"And I'm Lissa Hughes" you laughed.

"Hello, it's a little lively today," I heard a female voice say.

"Oh hello Rose," the stand guy said to a girl I guess was Rose. The girl was taller than Ed and I. She had black hair in the back but her bangs were Dark red. She had pale skin and wore a dress.

"Oh, I haven't met you guys before."

"They said their alchemists. It seems like their looking for something."

"I hope you guys find what you're looking for, may Leto protect you." With that Rose smiled and walked off.

"Rose has become a lot more energetic. It's all thanks to the founder."

"huh?," Ed and I asked.

"That girl she ain't got no relatives, but on top of that, her boyfriend died in an accident this year."

"Yeah, you'd think that she'd be sad, but she didn't look so down."

"What saved her were the teachings of Cornello, the messenger of the sun god Leto!"

"He who gives everlasting life to the living and rebirth to the dead; 'the power of miracles' proves that."

"You guys should take a look too, that's definitely the power of god."

"'Rebirth of the dead?' I asked Ed

"Sounds fishy"

"Should we check it out?"

"Yeah"

'_Have faith and thy wishes shall be answered.'_

Ed, Al and I were standing a church looking for this Cornello person.

"Oh, didn't I meet you guys earlier?" I looked over to see Rose standing by the door.

"Do you want to learn about Letoism?"

"Sorry I'm an Atheist," Ed told her.

"I believe in god but not the sun god." I told her.

"That's not good by believing in god, you'll live with daily gratitude and hope, isn't that wonderful."

"Besides if you have faith you'll definitely get bigger"

"Yeah Ed maybe you'll get bigger if you believe in god." You snickered. Ed glared at you "What the hell is that supposed to mean!" I just laughed. After that was over Ed sat down in one of the pews.

"Jeez how can you believe in something like that? Pray to god and the dead will come back huh?"

"Yes without a doubt." I sighed I guess ignorance is bliss.

Ed sighed and took out the book that you knew too well.

"35 liters of water," Ed started

"25 kilograms of carbon," I said next.

"4 liters of ammonia"

"1.5 kilograms of lime"

"800 grams of phosphorous"

"250 grams of salt"

"100 grams of saltpeter"

"80 grams of sulfur"

"7.5 grams of fluorine"

"5 grams of iron"

"3 grams of silicon"

"And a little bit of 15 other elements" Ed and I finished together.

"These would be the calculated components that make up the body of a single adult. We already know that much with modern science, but the reality is that no successful human transmutation has ever been reported. There's not enough of something, for hundreds of years scientists have been researching and researching, but they still haven't been able to grasp it. You could say it's all wasted effort, but I think it's a lot more useful than just praying and waiting." I didn't like when Ed got like this. It gave me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh, right and the ingredients for these parts? You can pick them up at the market even with the pocket money of a little kid. It's really cheap to make a human being."

"A person isn't a thing you're being disrespectful to the creator and you'll get the wrath of heaven." Rose looked disgusted but Ed was just laughing.

"Alchemists are scientists, so we don't believe in vague things like the 'creator' or 'God'. I still don't understand how Lissa can believe in god and be an alchemist. We explain the fundaments of the creation of everything in the world and pursue the truth. It's ironic that as scientists that don't believe in god we're the ones who are closest to god." Now I really hate when Edward gets like this he has tried to force me to become an atheist more times than I can count. I don't understand why he can't have faith.

"That's arrogant, you think of yourself as god's equal?" I had to agree with Rose here Ed did sound arrogant from what I'm hearing. I looked over at Al he was being really quiet lately. He just had his head slightly down. You zoned out a little bit when Ed told Rose the story about the man with the wax wings that tried to fly to the sun. With that the three of us walked out of the church leaving a confused Rose standing there.

I looked up from my place on Al's shoulder to see an old man standing by a statue. The people of the town were all there they were smiling, yelling and throwing flowers. Cornello grabbed one of the flowers and clapped his hands around it and above his head there was a flower that was twice the size of the original flower. Then a small girl walked up to him with something in her hand that I didn't see Cornello put his hands over it and suddenly a small bird flew up out of the girl's hand and on to Cornello's shoulder.

"What do you think?" I asked Al

"That a transformation reaction is normal alchemy, right?"

"Yep" Ed said standing on top of his suit case. I jumped off Al's shoulder not wanting to see any more.

"But the law…"

"So you guys came. How is it no doubt about it this is the power of miracles after all, lord Cornello is the son of the sun god," I looked over to see Rose standing by Ed.

"Nope that's definitely alchemy. Cornello is a fake." Rose got an anger mark and began growling at Edward.

"But it's against the law." Al said.

"Hmm that's right"

"Law?" Rose asked.

"From an average person's view point, alchemy is a very handy skill that can make anything, without any limit. But the truth is that there is a rule to this. To put it roughly there's the law of the conservation of the mass of providence. Among us practitioners there are people who use the four elements and three principles." Al looked over at Rose who looked like her head might explode if she tried to understand it.

"Umm ok… It's taking an object with one element, and changing it into an object containing the same element. An object with the properties of water can only be transmutated into an object with watery attributes." I seen that Rose still wasn't getting it.

"In short the basis to alchemy is 'exact trade' if you want to make something you need something of the equivalent cost." I told her.

"But he ignored that law and was able to transmute" I said thinking.

"Make some sense do you three believe in the power of miracle or not?"

"Guys could it be?" I asked looking between the two.

"Yeah maybe it is." I followed Ed's gaze to Cornello's ring.

"Bingo. Miss I'm interested in this religion. I want to talk to this founder, so could you give me some information?" Ed asked with flowers and a pretty pink background.

"Oh, you've finally become a believer?"

The next thing I know we are being escorted to Cornello's office by some man named Cray.

"Now please enter."

"The founder is a very busy person and thus does not have much free time, but you guys have good luck."

'_Pssh yeah right' _I scoffed.

"I don't plan on talking to him for too long." Ed told him laying the innocent act on think.

"Yes we'll end this quite soon." I seen Cray reach in his shirt for something and that put me on guard.

"Just like this!" Cray flew around and stuck a gun in Alphonse eye-hole thing and fired causing Al's helmet to go flying off and him to fall to the ground. Before I could do anything the guards put their staff in front of Edward and me.

"Brother what is the meaning of this!" Rose yelled.

"Rose these people are heretics that were going to trap the founder they're demons."

"No if that's why, the founder surely wouldn't have allowed th-"

"The founder has allowed this. The words of the founder are the words of god. THIS IS THE WILL OF GOD!" Cray stuck the gun in my face.

"Oh? That's a mean god" Al said as he stood up and grabbed the gun. I snapped my fingers using the friction that my gloves make when they rub together to shock one of the men holding me, and grabbed the other one flipping myself over him and hitting him in the back of the neck knocking him out.

I seen that Al punched Cray knocking him out and Ed punched one in the stomach and kicked Al's head knocking the other one out.

"Strike!"

"My head" I laughed at the two brothers.

"WHA-WHA-WHA- what's going on?" Rose screamed.

"It's always like this." The three of us said at the same time. Ed and I knocking on Al's chest plate.

"The-there's nothing inside, it's hollow." Rose said sounding like she was getting ready to pee herself.

"Oh, this. This is someone with the sin of trespassing into god's forbidden domain. Just like me, my brother and Lissa too." I turned my rust colored eyes towards the floor my light bangs covering my eyes. "Them too?"

"Okay, let's stop this topic." Ed said rubbing the back of his head.

"You saw your god's true nature didn't you" I asked as I looked down at Cray.

"No, there has to be some kind of mistake"

"Geez the lady's seen this much, and she still believes in that fraud of a founder." I said with an anger mark on the back of my head.

"Rose, do you have the guts to see the truth?" Ed asked her.

She told use to go to a room that is down the hallway.

"So this must be the room that Rose told use about right?"

"Well let's go in" I said skipping up to the door. Before I could open it the door opened on its own. "Weird" I muttered under my breath.

We walked into the room "isn't there supposed to be a 'welcome'?" Ed asked. When we walked further into the room the door slammed behind us.

"Welcome to our holy church."

'_Oh so there's the welcome'_

"Did you come to learn our teachings?" I turned around to see Cornello walking into the room.

"Yeah, I want you to tell us a bunch. Like this rule about tricking your believers with cheap alchemy." Ed told the old man.

"I wonder what you might be speaking of. Grouping my 'power of miracles' with alchemy would pose a bit of a problem. If you saw it once you would understand…"

"We've already seen it"

"The thing I don't get at all is the thing about how you were able to transmute something while ignoring the laws." I asked.

"That's why I said it wasn't alchemy."

"I thought so."

"The philosopher's stone," I started

"You're using that aren't you?" Ed finished.

"It's in that ring isn't it?" I watched Cornello's grip on his cane tighten and his eye brows furrow.

"I expect no less from state alchemists. It is exactly as you said. You are correct this is the mysterious power amplifier that was said to be found only in legends… If we alchemists use this we can perform tasks of great magnitude with little cost."

"I've been looking for that" I looked over at Ed and seen that he was shaking as he stared at Cornello.

"Hmph, why do your eyes look like you want it? What would you wish for by using this stone? Money, fame?"

"You too you've made a religion through fraud. What do _you_ want? If it's money, you can use that stone to get as much as you want." I told him my hands shaking with excitement.

"It isn't money. No, I want money but even if I remain silent, it will enter my wallet in the forms of donations from my believers you see. On the other hand, I need obedient believers who would be happy to throw their lives away for me. It's wonderful the greatest army in the world one which doesn't fear death. I've steadily advanced my preparations. Behold after several years, this country will be mine!" the bastard laughed like a maniac.

"Nope don't care." Ed and I said at the same time.

"WHAT? Don't just say a couple words about my plan like 'don't care' you… aren't you from one of the surrounding countries … no in the army?"

"Nah, I guess you could say that country and army dunno much about stuff like that. Lissa knows more about that stuff than I do."

"From what I can see your nothing but a sick bastard." I told him with a straight face.

"I'll get straight to the point! Gimme the philosopher's stone. Do that and I won't say anything about your fraudulence to the people in the city."

"Ha, you're trying to bargain with me … my believers won't believe a word from the likes of you. I'm loved by them they are my faithful servants. No matter how many times you yell they won't listen! That's right, because these stupid believers have been fooled by me!" Cornello yelled.

'_Just keep digging yourself deeper old man.'_

"Well I didn't expect any less of the founder! Thank you for letting us hear such a splendid speech." Ed said clapping.

"Yeah, maybe the believers won't listen to anything we'd say" Al said unsnapping his chest plate. Showing Rose inside Al and that she had heard everything that Cornello had said.

"But, how about the stuff she'd say?" I asked smiling up at Cornello.

"Rose! What is the-?"

"Founder is what you just said true! Have you tricked us? The power of miracles God's power you weren't going to grant me my wish? You weren't going to bring him back?" Rose yelled tears beginning to rise in the corners of her eyes.

"Perhaps being a messenger of god was a lie… but with this stone, as well as the transmutations of living organisms that countless alchemists have failed at. There is the possibility that your lover can be resurrected."

"Rose don't listen!" Al said.

"Now be a good child and come here" Cornello held his hand out.

"Rose think about this. Cornello can't bring him back don't listen." I told her my rust colored eyes looking into her indigo ones.

"If you go you won't be able to come back." Edward said.

"What's wrong? You are one of us."

"Rose!" Alphonse and I yelled.

"Am I not the only one who can grant your wish? Remember your beloved? WELL?" I watched as she walked towards Cornello. Ed sighed and rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry you guys. But this is the only thing I can rely on." I could see Rose was shaking. I wanted nothing more than to punch Cornello in his bald fat bastard face.

"Good child… really. Now I will have to purge these heretics that threaten the future of my religion with haste." As he said this he began to pull a lever and on one of the wall a door began to open and I heard growling start to come from the space behind it. A large Chimera began to walk out and I felt my stomach drop. I hated chimeras because I loved animals and creating chimeras was just cruel.

"The philosopher's stone is a really impressive thing. It can make things like this. Is this the first time you have seen a chimera?"

"It's a little hard to fight unarmed so…" Ed looked over at me and nodded. So I clapped my hands the same time as him and pressed them to the ground. I slowly brought up my hands and with them came two twin katanas. I smiled I loved swords any types of them but katanas were one of my favorite.

"You two can transmute weapons from the pavement without a transmutation circle. I see that state alchemist isn't just a fancy name. But that won't be enough."

Cornello grabbed the bird on his shoulder and clapped his hands around it making the bird become larger and more powerful. He sent the bird at me. I raised my swords in a x shape block the attack but the bird simply cut through the metal like it was nothing. I rolled to the side but the bird still caught my arm slashing the sleeve on my left side. I smiled

"Wrong arm birdie better luck next time." As the bird came at me again I jumped in the air over the bird and kicked down on its neck to send it to the ground. "I'm sorry." I whispered to the poor thing. Turning away from the bird to see how Edward was doing with his fight. What I saw surprised me the chimera had Edward's arm in his mouth and was chewing on it.

"What's wrong you stupid cat? Get a real good taste." Edward kicked the lion in the face causing it to land a few feet away.

"Rose take a good look this is human transmutation, the bodies of sinners that have breached God's domain." Ed told her. I took off my blue jacket leaving me in my black wife beater tank-top. Showing your auto-mail.

"Artificial limbs made of steel 'auto-mail'. I see now the 'Fullmetal alchemist'. And look the girl has it too. Why do they call you the 'Lightning Fox alchemist'?" Cornello asked turning his attention to you.

"Leave her alone. Come and get some you third-rate. I'll show you what the difference between the two of us is." I looked over at Ed '_was he protecting me?"_ I shook my head to get the thoughts out and the small blush off my face.

"I see… I see… it was quite a mystery why a brat was called Fullmetal but… so this is why. Rose these people, they have done something that is absolutely forbidden to alchemists: they have performed human transmutation. They have committed the greatest crime." I looked away from Rose and down at the bird a few feet away. You remembered what happened years ago.

"_Al' Lissa hey come here!" I looked over at Ed he had a big piece of rolled up paper. Al and I were reading in their father's study. "What is it brother?" Al asked him "This is it; it'll work with this theory!" _

"_You mean-" I started but Ed cut me off._

"_Yeah we can bring mom back" _

_We were so sure we could bring her back. She was so kind she took my in and treated me like I was her daughter. I blamed myself because I thought I was caused her too much trouble and made her worry. That I killed her. All I wanted to do was try to help the boys so they could get their mom back and see her smile again. Even if I was forbidden I studied it with them just so we could do that one thing, but it was a failure. Edward lost his left leg in the transmutation. I lost my left arm, right leg and parts of various organs that shortened my life and caused me to cough up blood every now and then I haven't told the boys of the latter one and I don't plan on it I know that I don't have much time left but I plan on helping them until the end. I don't remember what happened next because when I woke up I was in a hospital in central and I had been out for two weeks. _

"While brother was suffering from the loss of his leg he traded his right arm to transmute my soul into this armor. Lissa lost her left arm and right leg and had to be taken away to central she didn't wake up again for two weeks."

"This is the mess that happens when people try to resurrect a single human being. This is what resurrecting a person a person means, Rose." I told her looking at her with hard, cold eyes.

"You got the guts to do it? Do you?" Ed yelled at her. She was shaking now and I felt kind of bad for her.

"HAHAHA! Edward Elric then you and that girl joined the state alchemists. Don't make me laugh!" Cornello said laughing at us.

"Shut up, without that stone you couldn't do anything you third rate!" Edward yelled growling.

"I see, I see and so, you want the philosopher's stone?"

'_Wasn't that kind of obvious'_ I thought.

"If you use this, your human transmutation would probably succeed, huh?"

"Don't get me wrong, baldy we just want that stone to restore our original bodies."

"What I want most is to be like I was before." You told the man with a small smirk.

"Mr. Founder we'll say it again. Give us the stone, while you're still not hurt." Alphonse said.

"You stupid fools who came too close to god and fell to the Earth." Cornello brought his cane up and I started to get a really bad feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

"This time I will have to…" Cornello touched his can turning it into a big ass machine gun and pointed it at Ed and I.

"Send you to god myself!"

"Oh shit," I slammed my hands on the ground creating a shield for me and Ed as Cornello fired at us. Ed and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Nope, God hates us. Even if we go he'll send us back." Ed said smiling like an idiot.

Al ran over to Rose picking her up and Cornello fired a round of bullets at them too. But they just bounced off Al's body making bullets fly everywhere.

"Al come on we're getting out of here." I told him when the bullets died down.

"Fools, that exit won't open unless I command it from here." I smirked and watched Ed put his hands on the wall making a large elaborate door.

"WHAT!" I heard Cornello scream.

"If there isn't an exit, I'll make one." Edward and I slammed against the doors opening them and sprinted down the hallway. In the distance I could hear Cornello screaming for his guards to get us.

"Hey kids you gonna fight unarmed with the lot of us?"

"Before you get hurt just calm down a-" I looked over at Ed and nodded telling him that he could have these guys.

Ed started laughing like a little kid and clapped his hand together. '_There is nothing more precious than a child's laughter my ass'_ I thought as I watched Ed's auto-mail turn into a big sword like weapon. The guards started screaming and running away.

Al and I turned the corner knocking over some guys and running off again. As we ran down the hall I ran past a big room that looked fancy.

"What's this room?" Ed asked Rose.

"This is the broadcast room. The high priest uses this radio for his sermons."

'_Oh really now?" _I thought as evil little thoughts began to pass through my head. I smirked and began to walk into the room.

"They're thinking evil things." I heard Al tell Rose from behind me.

I was sitting in Cornello's chair while Ed was sitting on the desk. Ed, Al and I thought up a plan to show the town who Cornello really is.

"You punks you can't get away anymore!" Cornello puffed as he ran inside the room.

"Oh, you've given up the fact that you lied going to spread the people soon?" I asked.

"Silence! My underlings are still in the church and there is no way you can break my control of the information to my stupid believers." Cornello said glaring at you.

"Well I feel sorry for the people who believe in you."

"Thos believers are just my pawns for my wars! Pawns don't need pity! And they'll be satisfied if they died happily believing they're doing it for god!" I smirked,

'_Just keep digging yourself deeper Cornello.'_

"The difference between alchemy and the power of miracles is that I can mass produce believers and replenish my unending hordes of pawns! Did you think that you could stop my plans so easily?" Ed looked back at me and at the same time we burst out laughing holding our sides.

"What's so funny?" Cornello asked us.

"Because you're a third rate, baldy." Ed told him smirking.

"You brat your still saying that?"

"What's this?" Ed asked in a sing-song voice.

"YOU DIDN'T! WHEN DID YOU PUSH THAT BUTTON?" Cornello yelled trying to get to the switch.

"From the beginning. All uncut." I said sweetly as I got up to stand beside Ed.

"How could this…"

"You brats. I'll kill you" Cornello growled making his cane into the machine gun.

"Too late you said as you clapped your hands together making your fingers look like claws. You jumped at him slashing his machine gun's barrel off.

"I told you didn't I we're different." Ed said coming up behind me.

"I won't give up. AS LONG AS I HAVE THIS STONE, I CAN USE THE POWER OF MIRACLES AS MANY-"

I got into a fighting stance as his gun began to glow, but before it fired it covered his hand making it turn into a rebound that made his hand and gun fuse together in a grotesque way. Cornello dropped to the floor cradling his disfigured arm.

He kept crying 'my arm' over and over.

Edward pushed you to the side and grabbed Cornello by the collar

"**SHUT UP!"** He yelled smashing his head against Cornello's.

"This is only a rebound right? Don't go screaming about one or two arms! The stone show me the philosopher's stone!" Ed yelled in Cornello's face. I came up behind Edward just in time to see the stone crack, fall to the ground and turn to dust. I felt my hope break when I seen the red dust float past me.

"It broke…" I whispered.

"What's going on? The philosopher's stone is supposed to be 'perfect' so why did it break?" Ed yelled in Cornello's face.

"I-I don't know, I don't know! I haven't heard of this before! Please spare me I'm begging you, I'm sorry!" Cornello yelled back his voice shaking with fear.

"I came all the way here… and I even thought I could restore our bodies too. And it's a fake." Ed and I dropped to our knees with a big spot light on us.

I turned around to see Cornello glaring at us.

'_Well I know something I can take my frustration out on.'_ I thought with a smirk beginning to form on my lips.

"You're telling me, you tricked the people in this town. You tried to kill us. But you made us waste all this time, and in the end, all I get is a 'oh I'm sorry the stone was a fake?" My voice was shaking with rage as I slammed my hands on the ground tranmutating a giant statue with a hammer out of the ground.

"**EAT GOD HAMMER!"** I screamed as the statue slammed his hammer down right in front of Cornello making him faint.

"Good job Lissa." Ed told me putting his auto-mail hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks," I told him smiling, but he looked away for some reason.

Al, Ed and I were sitting in beside the statue that I made.

"It was a fake?" Al asked.

"Yep, just another dead end." You told him.

"And here I thought that I was going to restore you." Ed sighed.

"I'm more worried about you two; that auto-mail causes you guys a lot of problems." Al said looking at the two of you. At that moment I really wanted to hug Al. He was the only person that could make a suit of armor look cuddly.

"No, this has to be a lie…because he said he could bring him back." I turned around to see rose on her knees and her eyes filled with despair.

"Give it up Rose." Ed told her.

"Why does it have to be like this? What am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to live?" She looked at you three with tears raining down her face.

"TELL ME! PLEASE!"

"Think about that on your own." Ed told her.

"Stand up and walk, move on. After all you have two perfect legs to stand on." He told her as we walked past. I stopped and turned around and kneeled down by her.

"I know it looks bad now but if you do what Edward says and move on you will feel better. Things are in a past for a reason." You told her with a small smile on your face.

"Hey, Lissa you better hurry or we'll leave you!" Ed yelled.

"Good luck Rose." I told her as I ran past her after Ed and Al to catch the train back to central.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nobody's on board," Alphonse said.

I looked around the cabin and seen that he was right there wasn't anybody on board. I was sitting by Al and Edward was sitting across from me.

"I heard the rumors but I didn't think that they were this bad." I said a bit surprised.

"That's mainly because there's nothing to see here." Edward said folding up a map or something.

"The town at the end of the east, the Youswell coal mine." The three of us arrived at the train station. When we got off everyone the town was really slow and all the people looked tired and unresponsive.

"I thought a coal mine would be a little livelier but everybody's really tired." I heard Al say from behind me.

I turned around just in time to see Ed get hit in the head with a large wooden board that a boy a few years younger than us was carrying. I covered my mouth with my hand trying my hardest to laugh at him.

"Whoops sorry," the boy said he had dirty blonde hair that was cut short with gray eyes. He had a bandage on his cheek and wore a white shirt under some overalls.

"That hurts, you little-" The boy seen Ed and got all excited.

"What? Tourists?"

"Ah, no-"

"Where'd you come from?"

"Hold on-"

"Want food? Decided where you're staying?" The boy said looking really happy.

"And you said this place wasn't lively." I laughed looking up at Al.

"Dad, customers!" The boy yelled at a man up on a ledge above us.

"Listen to what other people are saying!" Ed yelled at the boy letting his anger get the best of him again.

"Hm, what is it, Kayal?" The man asked.

"A customer, revenue!" the boy I guess was Kayal said.

"What do you mean by revenue!" Ed yelled.

The man took off his hat and I seen that he looked a lot like Kayal. With short dirty blonde hair and grey eyes but he had a beard and was really bulky like he had been working here for a long time.

The two guys led us to a tavern in middle of the small town.

"Sorry if it's a little dusty. The salary for coal miners is a little low, so I'm working at this store at the same time." The boy's father told us when we sat down.

"What are you saying boss! You're the one who's taking cash away from the guys with money problems! The wife would cry." Some men at another table yelled.

"If you got any complaints pay your bar tab!" Halling yelled at the men.

"One night and three meals for you guys right?" A woman asked us.

"How much?" I asked.

"It's expensive." Halling said getting an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Fear not, I have plenty on me." Ed told the man.

"300, 000," Edward fell out of his chair and I hit my head on the table. Damn three hundred thousand?

"There's nothing good about a rip-off like that!" Edward yelled.

"That's why I said expensive. We have to get cash from the rare tourists." Halling said completely serious.

"Don't joke around. I'll go somewhere else." Edward said holding up his hand and heading towards the door. I looked over at Al and shrugged getting ready to get up. Before Ed got out of reach Halling grabbed his head and got a menacing aura around him.

"Trying to get away, Revenue?" Halling asked scaring the shit out of Ed.

"You'd better give up, bro. It's the same price everywhere else." Kayal laughed.

Ed, Al and I huddled in the corner of the tavern counting our money.

"Shit we don't have enough." I mumbled.

"In this situation I could change this rock to gold using alchemy." Edward said evilly pointing at the rock he was holding.

"Gold transmutation is illegal by national alchemist law, isn't it?" Al sounded a little worried when he said that.

"Well if nobody finds out we would be fine right?" I asked and Ed agreed still having that evil gleam in his eyes.

"You two are evil." Al said scooting away from us like he would become evil he was too close to us. That was around the time when we finally noticed Kayal crouched beside us with a small smile on his face.

"DAD THESE GUYS ARE ALCHEMISTS!" He yelled loud enough for the entire to hear.

"Really?" Some guys asked looking over at us.

I watched Ed fix a broken pick-axe that one of the guys asked him to fix. When he was done the pick-axe looked better than it did when it was first made. I smirked lightly when I seen the happy look that was on Halling's face, but that look soon turned into a grimace when I seen Ed gloating standing up on the table.

"Well, I'm happy! It's been awhile since I've had alchemists for customers. I used to do a little bit before. Didn't have any talent, so I quite studying it. I'll give you a discount as a fellow practitioner." Halling said handing food to Ed and me.

"Thank you very much." I said smiling.

"That'll be 100, 00. With the huge discount." Halling said and I grimace getting the familiar burning in my stomach that told me not to eat this. I didn't pick up a fork and waited for the burning to go away hoping that I didn't start coughing up blood again. So far I had kept the fact that I had lost various parts of my organs when we tried to bring back their mom. The only reason was because I knew that I had half a year at the most and they would blame themselves for it.

"Hmm, you still haven't told me your names." Brought me out of my depressing thoughts.

"Oh, right, I'm Edward Elric." Ed said getting ready to start eating, but before he could do it Halling swiped the plate right out from under him and grabbed mine too. I looked up at him confused over why he was being so fussy over his name.

"If you're an alchemist named Elric. That would make you a state alchemist?" Halling said with a very serious look on his face and the mood in the entire tavern changed.

"And if he's Edward Elric that would make you Lissa Hughes, another state alchemist."

"Maybe a little on the side." Ed said reaching for his coffee but Halling grabbed that too.

"What's your problem?" I could see that Ed was getting annoyed now, but before we got an answer we were thrown out into the streets.

"Hey we're customers!" Ed yelled I couldn't really do anything because my world was still spinning and the burning in my stomach got worse.

"Shoo, we don't have any meals or beds for dogs of the army." I heard Halling yell.

"I'm a normal person! I'm not a state anything!" Al yelled to them and they welcomed him back in with welcoming arms. I shot up just in time to see him waltz back in.

"Traitor!" Ed and I yelled at the same time.

It had been a while since Al had betrayed us and Ed and I were sitting outside the tavern. Ed was hunched over his suit case complaining and I was trying not to throw up.

"I'm hun-gry," Ed whined and I smiled lightly looking over at him. I sighed lightly placing my hand on his head. He looked up at me and I seen that he had little tears in his eyes. He looked like a small adorable puppy. I smiled at him again and I seen his eyebrows furrow slightly.

"Lissa are you alright? You look really pale." He said sitting up trying to get a closer look at me. I tried to speak once but my voice failed me.

"I'm fine just didn't sleep well last night." I said after clearing my throat. He didn't look convinced and it looked like he was going to press it further but his stomach started growling again saving me from the twenty questions I knew would come.

"Dammit…damn you Al." He groaned forgetting about my paleness. I laughed and heard the familiar sound of metal footsteps coming up from behind me. I turned around and was met with a tray that had two sandwiches and one cup of water and another cup of coffee.

"I secretly brought what they gave me." Al said, and Ed pushed me out of the way yelling 'little brother' while hugging Alphonse almost knocking him over.

"You only care for yourself… jeez." Al muttered setting down the tray and helping me up. I smiled and said thank you walking over to the tray picking up the sandwich and water.

While Ed and I ate Alphonse told us about how the town is losing all of their money from a corrupt officer named Yoki and that was why they hated the military. I had drank all of the water but only nibbled on the sandwich and gave the rest to Ed. Who happily took that one too.

"Yeah… corrupt officials are everywhere." I told Al looking up at the sky. It always pissed me off when they did that because I knew my brother would have been on the verge of killing them. He was a very proud man who hated people that abused their power he thought the military was for protecting people and that was why he joined in the first place.

"And because of them they can't get enough food."

"I see," Ed muttered not eating the sandwich I gave him drinking the coffee instead.

"Thanks to that first lieutenant Yoki, we were treated pretty badly. Even in the good times, but we wouldn't get treated that badly. When I decided to be a state alchemist I was prepared for a little criticism, but to be hated this much…" Ed trailed off shaking his head.

"Maybe I should try to get a state alchemist license." Al muttered.

"Quit it, it would be enough for me to just sit on the bed of thorns beside Lissa not you too."

"Lissa why did you become a state alchemist?" Al asked me.

"I was wondering that too why did you become a state alchemist." Ed said looking over at me too. I smiled slightly looking down at my empty glass.

"Well I mainly did it to help you guys get your bodies back, but also I couldn't let Ed beat me when it comes to alchemy could I?" I said laughing lightly.

"What about you? Don't you want to get your body back too?" Al said innocently.

"Come on I'm tough I can take this body worry about yourselves before you worry about me." I said with a big sort of fake smile. I still couldn't bring myself to tell them the real reason. Ed frowned and looked at me.

"No good if we get our bodies back so do you."

"Alright but you guys are first." I said.

"To go as low as to be dogs of the army. I don't really have anything to say about that." I muttered.

"Plus we ignored the ban and got these bodies." Al said.

"I wonder what sensei would say." I said out loud and instantly regretted it the thoughts of the things that woman would do to us scared me so much I forgot about everything that we were talking about before.

"We'd be ki-killed." We stuttered at the same time each of us in various states of panic.

"Out of the way!" An annoying voice brought us out of our little world of panic. I looked over and seen three men interring the small tavern. All of them wearing military uniforms. I walked around just in time to see the leader who was a short man with black hair that looked like it was thinning and a skinny creepy pointy mustache hit Kayal across the tavern and told his lackeys to attack him. Ed and I rushed into the room. Ed was blocking the sword while I helped Kayal up off the floor.

I guess the sword broke because I heard a metallic sound not too far from where Kayal and I were.

"What the! Who are these ruffians." The creepy man yelled.

"Just some passing by ruffians." Ed said drinking his coffee like he did this every day. I heard one of the men let out a girly scream so I guessed that he met Al.

"This has nothing to do with you guys! Stay out of this."

"Nah, I saw the first lieutenant and figured why don't we say hi." I said pulling my watch out of my shirt just as Ed pulled his from his pocket. The man I guessed was Yoki examined Ed's watch then mine and he seemed to be putting two and two together. Suddenly he started sweating and having a little panic attack.

"First lieutenant who are these kids?" One of the goons asked but only got hit on the head by Yoki. The two men started whispering and I thought I heard something like 'pip-squeaks' I felt myself get an anger mark on the back of my head and Ed must have heard it too because I seen him tense up a lot.

"I apologize for my subordinate. I am Yoki, the governor of this town." He said getting very close to Ed and me.

"It must be some sort of fate that we met like this. Don't stay in this filthy place! This might be a town in the country, but we have the perfect lodgings." Yoki said putting on this really creepy smile.

"Then I'll let you take care of things, because this old man wouldn't let me stay here because he's _**stingy.**_" Ed said and I heard growling behind us. I didn't know what he was thinking but Ed might get himself attacked if he didn't shut up.

"Come on Lissa." Ed grabbed my wrist and led me out of the small tavern followed by Yoki and his goons.

Ed and I were sitting at a large table with Yoki in a fancy looking house.

"Don't hold back. Please eat." Yoki said and I looked down at the food placed in front of me it looked great but my stomach had other plans. I felt a cough start to rise up in my throat and I covered my mouth and looked away to do so when I pulled my hand way from my mouth I seen that I had started coughing up blood again.

Before anyone could see I quickly clenched my fist and excused myself from the table to go find the bathroom. Leaving Yoki and Ed to talk about whatever. I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom and when I got there I could hear the angles singing and the harps playing. I started coughing again as soon as I walked into the door shoulders shaking I stumbled over to the sink and coughed up blood until my throat felt like it was raw. Every time this happens I remember those hands reaching down my throat and grabbing whatever they could find. I winced remembering that little white bastard holding a large red floating orb with my hand and standing with one of my legs.

After that was over I quickly cleaned up all of the blood from the sink and what not.

'_It's getting worse.'_ The little pessimistic voice inside my head reminded me. At first it was just something that happened once a month but now it happened almost every two days.

"Hey are you ok?" Ed said knocking on the door. Before letting himself in.

"ED WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I WAS NAKED OR SOMETHING!" I yelled throwing my bag at him.

"Well you're not so everything is fine." He said like we did this all the time.

"I overheard that the bastards are going to burn down the tavern." Ed told me and my eyes widened.

"What are we doing here we have to get down there." I said rushing past him but he grabbed my hand stopping me.

"I know just follow my lead and trust me." I bit my lip and slowly nodded following him out of the bathroom and out of the house.

"Oh, and by the way this is yours." He handed me a small bag of gold and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What the hell is this?"

"A bribe so we don't tell what's going on here." I looked down at the little brown bag in disgust and threw it back at him.

"Keep it I don't want it."

I felt my rust colored eyes widen as I looked at the scene in front of me. The tavern that we were just at was nothing but a pile of burnt ruble. I seen Halling and his wife standing in front of what once was a tavern. I felt my heart give a rough pull when I seen the look of hopelessness on their faces. I looked over at Edward and seen that he had an emotionless face on but I could see the anger hidden deep in eyes. I seen Al and Kayal standing a little ways off I walked over to them and Ed followed.

"Last night, Yoki's men were hanging around here the boss's store. I saw it. Damn it they really pulled something dirty. The reason why dad did alchemy was because he wanted to save this town." Kayal looked over at Edward and his eyes grew a sense of false hope.

"Hey Ed, you have enough power to transmute gold, don't you? Transmute in a jiff and save dad and the town." I winced slightly and looked away because I knew what Ed was going to say.

"No,"

"No way, isn't it ok? You won't lose anything either."

"The alchemic standard is 'exact trade' I don't have any obligation or responsibility to make money for you." I hoped Ed had something up his sleeve.

"And you're supposed to be an alchemist!" I turned around and seen Kayal grab Ed's collar. It looked like he had finally snapped and was going to try and beat him up.

"In any case even if I do give you money, it'll be taken away by taxes and then it'll be over. I won't get anything either if I do anything for your little problems. If you have that many problems, get out of this town and look for a different job." Ed shrugged the boy off and started to walk off again.

"Kid you don't get it." Halling said and I looked back at the rest of the town as they turned their backs to us.

"This is our home, and our coffin." I felt my gut twist as he said that. I looked over at Ed and I could see the gears turning inside his Ed. I slowly felt a small smile coming on my face when I finally understood that he did plan on helping these people one way or another.

Ed started speed walking off and I quickly followed with Alphonse right behind me.

"Brother wait! Are you really planning on leaving those people al-" Al didn't get to finish because Ed cut him off.

"Al, how much do you think this pile of sludge weighs?" I looked at the carts filled with sludge and my small smile got wider.

"Around one or two tons?" I watched Ed start climbing up the cart.

"I'll break the law a little, so pretend you're not watching. You too Lissa." I smiled and Al made a sound like he was surprised.

"So are you telling us to become an accomplice?" I asked.

"Don't want to?" Was my answer

"If we said no you would still do it, right?" Al asked.

"And if he wouldn't do it, I would." I told him still smiling.

"If nobody finds out than we're okay." Ed said transmuting all the sludge in the cart into gold bars.

"Oh, well looks like we're just going to have to deal with it, right Al"

"I guess so."

When Edward, Alphonse and I walked into Yoki's house with all of the gold bars Yoki's eyes looked like they would pop out his creepy little face.

"I would like you to sell me the deed to the coal mines." Ed said with a small smile.

"Excuse me?" Yoki asked.

"I said I would like you to sell me the deed to the coal mines."

"Is it not enough?" I asked looking back at Yoki's men gawking at the bars.

"D-don't be absurd!" Yoki waved his hands in a dismissing fashion.

"With just this, I can say good-bye to this town. Then…" Yoki said trailing off.

"Yes, I'll be sure to inform my friends among the higher-ups about the first lieutenant." Ed said with an innocent smile.

"Sir Alchemist," Yoki said grabbing Ed's hand with tears running down his face.

"But gold transmutation is illegal so." I started and Ed finished for me.

"I would appreciate it if you would write a memorandum stating 'this deed was transferred free of charge amicably,' so nobody will find out." Ed finished.

"I don't mind! Very well, let's skip to the legal process. But sir Alchemist you are quite evil." Yoki said snickering.

"No, no not as much as first lieutenant." Ed said pulling out his paper fan and snickering with Yoki.

"Well they look like their having fun." I said and Al nodded.

Ed got the deed and left we all left and headed down to the small town. We heard a commotion going on inside a small shack like thing and Ed decided to go strolling in.

"Hi everybody! All the people who owe me money line up, and be very happy." Ed said with a large smile. I rolled my eyes and snickered at the annoyed faces of the people inside the shack.

"Why did you come here?" Kayal asked glaring at Ed.

"Hey, you wouldn't say those things and drive off the owner of this place would you?" When he said that several of the men in the shack started freaking out.

"What the hell are you saying?" One of the men yelled and Ed held up the deeds to the town.

"Mining, management, sales, etc. the deed of all the businesses."

"Why are you holding this, Ahhh! The signature says Edward Elric!" The same man yelled and Halling and Kayal started freaking out too.

"Right! In short, presently, this coal mine is mine!" Ed said putting on a large show.

"NO WAY!" The three men yelled.

"It is what I said. We're the wandering sort that goes from journey to journey." Ed said.

"Something like this would just get in the way." I smiled sweetly.

"Are you saying you're going to sell this to us? How much?" Halling asked.

"It's expensive, if you want to get something; you have to pay the price." Ed said.

"This is vellum embossed with gold." I started.

"And its storage box has a wonderful design, finely carved in jade." Ed said.

"Yes, the work of a craftsman."

"Oh, the key is silver." I watched them nervously fidget around with a small smile.

"Well to the untrained eye, all of this lumps together…" I said smirking over at Ed and nodded.

"Equals the price of one night and three meals for three at the boss's place. Is this reasonable?" Ed finished.

I smiled at the looks of pure shock on everyone's faces.

"Exact trade." Kayal breathed out.

Halling started laughing saying that it was expensive and slammed his fist on the barrel beside the deeds.

"Alright bought."

"Sold!" Ed said laughing with him.

"Sir Alchemist, what is the meaning of this!" Yoki said throwing the door open. I groaned this was the last man I wanted to hear from right now.

"Well if it isn't the first lieutenant. I just sold the deed to this man." Ed said smiling like a small child.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Yoki screamed freaking out.

"No, more importantly the gold bricks you gave me all turned to stone! Why did this happen please explain!" Edward looked over at me and we both smiled evilly.

"When did you turn it back?" Al asked.

"Just before we left." I heard Ed say with an evil laugh.

"I don't know anything about gold bricks. Do you Lissa?" Ed said putting the innocent smile back on.

"I don't remember gold bricks either." I said with a sweet smile.

"Don't play innocent with me! Didn't I trade the certificate for that mountain of gold! This is fraud!"

"But I received the certificate free of charge, but… oh look, there's also a memorandum." Ed smiled like a little kid in a candy shop pointing at the document.

"This transaction is invalid! You two take back the deed!" Yoki yelled but was soon silenced when one of the large coal miners walked in front of us.

"You shouldn't take our private property through force." He smirked.

"Isn't that abuse of authority?" Another asked.

"S-silence! Out of the way, if you don't want to get hurt hurry up and-" Yoki was cut off when the miners started growling and cracking their knuckles.

"Not taking coal miner power seriously is a no-no, first lieutenant." One said with a large evil grin on his face.

I watched the miners beat up Yoki's two goons. They left Yoki for last.

"I'll be sure to inform the higher-ups about the first lieutenant's incompetence." Edward said waving at Yoki as the miners advanced on him.

"Please take of it from here." I said sweetly.

After that was over the coal miners brought out barrels of beer and all the food Ed could eat. They were pouring it on our heads and trying to force Ed to drink. I laughed as I watched him with a beer in my hand. Even though I was a minor I figured drinking once and a while wouldn't hurt me any more than I already am.

"Hey how come you aren't eating?" Al asked walking up behind me.

"Because I'm not hungry." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Hey you're a minor why are you drinking!" Ed yelled at me. I just smiled goofily and took another swing while the miners made comments about how I was a 'real woman' and not a pansy like Ed.

After we were done Ed was passed out on the floor with the rest of the miners and I was leaning on Al half asleep I wasn't drunk but I did have a nice little buzz going on.

"You're drunk and brother is passed out with his stomach exposed again. You two are really embarrassing." Al said.

"Hey I'm not drunk just a little dizzy." I said with a goofy smile making Al groan and face last thing I remember was falling asleep beside Ed.


End file.
